Midnight Souls
by Twivenger002
Summary: [Sequel to Five Lost Souls] New love began to blossoms for the siblings. Many things seems to be on the bright side, until the Volturi takes it revenge against the coven. Who will betray them or who can they trust? Will all survive against the encounter or will it all be too soon for a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: New Change

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**3rd Person**

"I hate you!" Tony shouted as he pouted and folded his arms over his chest as he tried to start a tantrum. He had just lost twenty dollars on a bet with Charlie based upon wrestling.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Charlie smirked as he waved the twenty dollar bill in front of Tony's face; who only got much more mad.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he stood up, took off his shirt.

"That's it?" Charlie asked, as he came over and eyed the pool. The girls were busy trying to get a tan on the lounge area as they tried not to laugh at the boys; after hearing their little bet going on.

"Poor Tony." Renesmee giggled as she pulled off her shade and looked at the two boys. "Why didn't you ask me who won?"

"I don't know…" Tony mumbled. "But… you knew Charlie would win?" Renesmee nodded as she reached over to grab her ice tea.

"Of course I did, didn't aayou know already? Never bet against me nor Aunt Alice." She sighed. Tony frowned and decided that the one way to help relieve his frustration was to get back at her.

"And also…" She says. "Don't you dare get me wet." Tony didn't want to hear it so he jumped into the pool.

During the past seven months after the war, the family thought it would be best to have a fresh start right after the whole news of Bea and E.J being together and Bella and Edward engagement. So they packed up and moved theirs belongings to Canada, the side of British Columbia. In a small city of RiverMount.

RiverMount a small town area, far west side near the border of Canada. Population is less than four thousand, and is known for a place where people know people and gossips.

The weather seems to be quite cool and cloudy yet during the summer, it seems to be quite brutal.

Thankfully, the family had found a place quite isolated in the forest area like before. Esme designed a big enough house to fit the family - which also known for family time, and the everyday things. She also help built and design another home for Bella, Edward, the kids and Bea to live in - within walking distance.

In the main family home, it was spacious enough to include a pool, which lead to where Tony still had the idea to spray water at Renesmee - at this very moment,

Renesmee knew what was going down, so she whispered into her sister ears as they too had a plan to attack. As they watch Tony recruit Charlie for help, the girls put up their shields and walked away from their lounge and into the back area of the house, where they found the water hose. As they heard Tony call out their name, they decided it was a perfect time to… ATTACK!

As water was sprayed everywhere and the screams and laughters, they were enjoying themselves. They heard the back door slide open and saw E.J and Bea walk toward them hand in hand. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Let's just say, it's payback time." Tony smirked, as he looked at his brother.

"I see, well, if that suits you, we must not interfere." Without warning, E.J grabbed the water gun out of Tony hand and squirted at Bea.

As Bea screamed to take cover she slipped a little and somehow fell into the pool. As everyone jumped in after her, the day seems to end with everyone laughing around and still at water pranks.

Bella was upstair in the main house as she listened to laughters outside, she rolled herself out of Edward's embrace and looked out the window.

"They seem happy." She says as she look back at her fiancé. He smiled at her as he pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"They do, love. I think the change is what everyone needed." He sat up, walked out of bed and into the closet where he tossed Bella a bathing suit as he changed into swimming trunks.

"I can't believe I'm marrying someone who's so childish like Emmett." Bella says as they both heard a _hey, _from Emmett below.

"You know you love it." His cheeky smiled couldn't help Bella but to laugh, as she changed into the bathing suit. Without saying a word she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room and rushed downstair and into the backyard.

"Having fun?" She asked as she dipped her feet into the pool. All six of them nodded as they looked at each other as they couldn't help but burst out laughing. She looked at them confuse as she frown a little. "What's so funny?" She asked them.

"That." Charlie says as he pointed behind her shoulder. Bella turned around to see Edward holding a water balloon in his hand as he smirked.

"Don't you dare Edward." Bella warned as she pointed a finger at him.

"Hmm, I choose dare." Edward says as he tossed the water balloon in Bella direction. Bella moved away quick enough yet fell in the pool the same way Bea did.

"My bad." Edward chuckled. He got into the pool and wrapped his arms around Bella. But she had other plans as she splashed water on him as he was plain shocked. She swam toward the girls as Edward then turn around and said, "This is war." He tried to splash Bella yet she kept going underwater.

Before long, the whole family came to join them as they had a family water fight leaving the girls to win.

Another day felt like paradise to them, and they loved it.

* * *

**First chapter in the sequel, hope you like it. Like again, I appreciate it if you review on what you think of the very first chapter.**

**I can't believe that I'm starting in now, just wow. Anyway thanks… **

**Trailer is also coming out soon, like in a few days when I will update once again. **


	2. Chapter 2: Striking Tree

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bea P.O.V**

Things seems to be doing well between me and E.J. We tried to have our date night on a Friday. And that day seems to be now…

As I rushed around the kitchen trying to clean up a little. I always had been a neat freak, and whenever I see dirtiness, I kinda freak out.

"Babe, ready to go?" E.J voice entered the kitchen. I sighed and washed my hand as I tried not to look around more in the kitchen.

"Yea, I think so." I kissed his cheek as I grabbed my purse and we soon left the house and drove our way downtown.

Once we found a small parking spot, we decided to walk around, trying to built up our appetite, for an upcoming meal.

Between the laughing and goofing around, we seemed to feel quite hungry, so E.J decided to reserve us a spot at the nearby restaurant. I decided to wait outside, because I knew the restaurant was packed and I didn't want to add on to it.

As the wind picked up a little, I pulled my sweater a little closer to my body trying to cover up my chest. As the time passed, I was still waiting for E.J to come out of the restaurant to wait with me. I somehow felt like I was being watched. I looked around the area but only the sound of wind was picking up.

Thinking that I was a little paranoid since everything that happened, I sat myself on the nearest bench and tried to occupy my mind with reading. Call me whatever, but I am the type of person to carry a book with me, incase I get bored like a time like this or want to get my mind off things.

Some pages into the book, I still felt very uncomfortable especially with being alone. And the book seems to not help, leaving me still on edge. Checking the time that felt like thirty minutes, was only five minutes.

Time felt slow, very very slow.

A sudden snap of the branches broke off my thoughts as I frantically looked around the area. Still nothing, only the sound of my heartbeat speeding up.

I then decided that date night might not work out especially when I'm this jittery. So I quickly texted E.J to get out of the restaurant. In a second later, he came out, looked around and spotted me as he headed toward my direction.

"What's wrong, Bea?" He asked me.

"I feel so on edge." I whispered, once again I looked around.

"Why?" He followed my gaze as he too looked around with me.

"I feel like someone or something is watching me." I tried to not let my voice go to full worry. E.J frowned as he held me tight in his arms as he began to monitor our surrounding.

"Do you wanna go?" He asked. I didn't know what to respond, I didn't want to ruin his fun, and I too wanted date night, yet I felt so uncomfortable to do so. He seems to guess my thought as he kissed my forehead and walked me to the car. "Next week." He says as he opened my car door for me.

Once we were both situated in the car and ready to leave, I looked over at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He lowered down the radio and looked at me as he caressed my cheek. "Don't be. I understand if you don't feel right, I truly do." He softly says.

"I just feel guilty that I ruined our date." I said as I looked away from his view, yet he pulled my face closer to him as he kissed me lightly.

"Please don't feel guilty, you have nothing to apologize for. Beside, who said the night has to end?" He smiled as I looked at him a little confused.

"What?"

E.J then pulled out his phone and dialed a number, immediately I knew who it was - Renesmee. "Hello dear sister… I was wondering if you - you have? Thank you, meet you guys at home." He said his goodbye and ended the call as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My sister planned a fun evening for us… well everyone." He chuckled. "She order a couple of pizzas and will meet them at the main house with the rest of my siblings, for a pizza movie night."

I smiled at him as I kissed his cheek. "Hmm, sound fun." As we began to drive our way home, the wind once again picked up letting drizzle of rain pitter patter on the car. Well, it was a light drizzle, until the rain began to grow heavy, and well it was down pouring.

"Rain?" I heard E.J whispered as he turned on the windshield wiper. I knew he didn't need it - especially with his eyesight - yet just in case.

As we passed by many trees down the curvy roadways, I couldn't help but let my hand grab his hand as he squeezed mine and smiled. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more." He says as he turned on the heater in the car.

"I doubt it, but you can win this time." I chuckled. E.J rolled his eyes at me as he concentrated on the road as rain was getting much more heavy, like hail.

"You know that -" before I got chance to say anything else, lighting strikes and soon a tree was falling over on the roadway. Luckily, E.J stopped the car in time, leaving the car a few inches away from the tree. "What the hell was that?" I shouted as I unbuckled my seatbelt, only to have E.J stop me.

"Stay in the car." He tells me. He unbuckle first and got out of the car, not caring if he would get soaking wet, as he kneeled down touching the tree trunk, and rolled it over to the other side, leaving no blockage to the road. He soon walked back to the car and sighed. His face showed somewhat confused and a hint concentration.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I tired to find the answers in his eyes.

"It seems that the lighting hit the tree causing it to topple over." He informed me, as I pulled a towel from the very back, that we left as a spare, to him as he dried himself off.

"Ok, but why does your face still show confusion?"

"Because," He sighed, "The lighting mark on the tree seems so unnatural…"

I furrowed my brows. "Unnatural?"

He nodded. "It just that when lighting strike a tree, it usually split." Why was he so concern that the tree didn't split?

"Ok. But it could be luck and it didn't split, not leaving a mess."

"Bea, you don't understand." He rubbed his forehead. "This tree had a symbol marked on it." I paled a little. What does he mean by symbol? I thought.

"Tell me, please."

"R." He informed me, as he started the car and quickly drove off.

R… what could it mean? I thought to myself. The whole drive back home, I thought of everything that could do with the letter R, yet for some reason, I had nothing. Trying to connect it with the lighting or tree. Still nothing…

What possibly could _R _be?

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. For awhile I had some time of writer's block. Luckily I had an idea, to tie it into the story.**

**Hmm… coincidence about the tree? Review on what you think?**

**Trailer: watch?v=WcwHj2VNC9s**

**Also in the description, I made a small cast to help find what character is what in the trailer. [This is my imagination of a cast]**


End file.
